I Only Want A Happy Ending
by DarkFairy207
Summary: What if The Monster's bride had been created? A tragic romantic story about the monster and his new companion.


**So this is obviously based off the book by Mary Shelley. Basically this story is about what would have happened is Frankenstein had created a female for his monster. One Shot! I hope you enjoy, please review!**

Her eyes fluttered open and my heart skipped a beat. As I looked down upon the beautiful creature below me I experienced for the first time, true happiness. Her thick blonde hair was matted and damp but still had the colour of honey. Her eyes were close in colour but there was a slight difference between each blue eye and each was equally lovely. Since the day I woke I had had a hole of disparity, hatred, and loneliness in the place of my heart. Now, however, I felt something different. Could this be the real love that I had been searching for?

"What have I done?" Victor screamed, his mouth hanging open with horror. I paid no mind to him. My attention was still on… I paused as I realized that I did not know what to call her. I couldn't allow her to be nameless like me.

"Mary," I murmured. The name just came to mind and I found it to be perfect since it, like her, was beautiful. As she began to stir I noticed something. "Clothe her," I ordered. When she had been a lifeless corpse I had not thought anything of her nakedness, however, with each breath that moved her chest I became more aware of her exposed body and I felt it improper to leave her vulnerable.

"With what? I do not own women's clothes," Victor pointed out.

"I don't care whether it is a coat made of leaves, clothe her," I said again. With a heavy unhappy sigh he left. I was now alone with my new companion.

"Such a wonderful creature you are," I whispered, approaching Mary who was now beginning to sit up. Her eyes scanned the room with curiosity. She opened her mouth as if to speak but only a low moan was produced. "Soon enough I shall teach you to talk. First, however, you must walk," I took one of her hands, cupping it as if it was a dying flower rather than a woman. Instinctually she flinched and when her eyes rested on me my throat closed and my chest felt as though it had been ripped open. Fear; that is what I saw in her glossy blue eyes, she cowered away in a child-like manner as if I was the monster she always feared was in her closet.

"Please, please do not fear me," I choked, unable to bear the thought of her repulsion. She must have seen my hurt because she uncurled her body that had been tensed into the position of a baby, and outstretched a hand. I could tell she did not want me to move so I remained motionless. Cautiously her fingers caressed my skin, tracing the scars that littered my face from when I had been created. Her hand then flickered to her own face where she felt the fresh stitches. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She grunted as if she was trying to say something with partial panic.

"Here!" I hadn't heard Victor enter but my reflexes were swift enough that I managed to catch the cloak that he threw my way. "Now take her and leave like you promised,"

"Patience Victor, I cannot rush her. She shall never be treated the way I was, she shall learn quickly but with my help. I want to her experience the beginning of her life with happiness instead of despair,"

"Fine," he approached me, purposefully keeping his eyes directed at me and not Mary, "But I expect you to be gone by morning, you and your…" he shuddered for a moment, "just be gone," he turned to leave but a hand caught his arm in a tight grasp. "Get off!"

I stared with surprise when I realized that it was Mary's hand that had stopped him. Her eyes were gazing at him with obvious affection; however the type of affection was unclear. Either way a sick twisting took hold of my stomach and I had the urge to rip her hand from his arm.

"I said get off," he sounded almost frightened now. She did not move. "What do you want?"

Unable to talk she let out a soft breath and innocently reached towards his face. He flinched away but due to her strength he could not move. She seemed fascinated by his flawless skin and a pang of jealousy shot through me. Her fingers gently brushed his eyes and lips which were quivering with fear. She sat up and, using both her hands, ran her fingers through his hair. Even though she was no longer holding on to him he remained frozen in his place.

"Mary," I cleared my throat, she paid no mind. "Mary," I said again with a little more force. Victor took hold of her wrists and gently lowered them from his face with confusion.

"How is it that from my hand such a creature like you could be created? A monster was the result from my first success, why are you so different?" He had not let go of her hands and his bewildered expression did not falter. His eyes scanned over her body with wonder and suddenly I realized that I was still holding the cloak intended for her. I quickly threw it onto her body and tore her away from his weak grip.

"We will leave now," I gritted my teeth, wrapping her in my arms and to my surprise, she did not struggle.

"Wait, I must study her. I created her no different than you and yet look how kind and innocent she is! I cannot allow her to leave without first studying her," he objected.

"How dare you even think about using her as some scientific experiment, she is now mine and we shall take our leave immediately. You have fulfilled your end of the promise now I shall fulfill mine," with that I lead her out of the room and we escaped into the night.

I kept her close to me always, not allowing anyone or anything to touch her. We wandered around until time began to mean nothing and the days melted together. With each passing day she remembered less and less about the night she was created and instead focused her mind on learning. She learned new words and phrases with great speed and enthusiasm. She viewed the world with the innocence of a child and her eyes were always wide with wonder. I knew that I was in love with her and every day I pursued her. I would sing her songs, write her poems, and every so often she would allow me to steal a kiss. Though no matter how hard I tried I could feel a barrier between us. She never returned the deep affection that I had for her. Mary was a very attentive learner but that's the only time her attention was ever completely on me. When I wasn't giving her lessons in reading and writing she would wander around on her own, returning with hair covered in snowflakes making it seem as though glittering diamonds had melted onto each strand of blonde hair. Each time I looked at her my thoughts would be consumed by her beauty.

The snow came and went with surprising speed and soon the trees began to wake from their winter slumbers and green grass would reach from under the snow.

"When will I see flowers?" Mary asked one morning.

"It will be a few weeks but soon I promise," I reassured her.

"May I ask a question? You don't have to answer and I pray I do not offend you, but I feel like I must ask," fear trickled into her voice and I could tell that whatever she was about to ask, I would not necessarily like it.

"You may ask anything," I told her.

"Who created me… Us. I know we are not like normal people, our scars, our height, our strength, it is not natural. Am I wrong?" Her intentions were well, but her words made my body rigid. I wanted to lie, tell her we were of God's creation and that we were like the Adam and Eve of our species. However, lies were not part of my being and I found it hard to tell them so I finally spoke to her the truth.

"You are not wrong, and I had hoped you would not ask, but since you have I will answer. A man, Victor Frankenstein, he created us,"

"Where is he now? Why is he not with us?" Her brow furrowed. I paused, choosing carefully my next words.

"Perhaps it is time that I tell you of my past," I finally sighed. With that I related to her my life, telling her of every time I had been wronged, and every death caused by my existence. Her expressions remained indifferent, until I told her of my deal with Victor. Her blank emotionless expression suddenly changed and the corners of her mouth turned down into a frown.

"What are you saying? Why did I have no say in this?" She demanded, her usually soft voice and kind face were both filled with anger.

"I swear to you my intention was not to take away your will. I merely wanted a companion, a friend, and perhaps, a mate," I admitted.

"So my life was planned before I even existed? How could you do such a thing? Am I not a living being like you? Do I not want a life of my own? How cruel you are!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Take me back! I do not want to stay with you here any longer, take me back! I want to meet my creator and stay with him," she turned away, I could see that she was near tears and to hide them she began to run.

"Wait! Did you not listen? We repulse him, he would never want us back," I reminded her, desperately chasing after her.

"No, that is where you are wrong. _You _repulse him. I listened closely, very closely. He wanted me to stay, to study me," she slowed her pace and finally stopped, pivoting on her heel to face me.

"So you would rather become his experiment than continue being a person?" I asked incredulously.

"I would still be a person, except I would be with someone honest, I would have a roof over my head, and I would be wanted for reasons I could actually agree with. Studied? It sounds better than wandering these woods for an eternity with a murderer and a monster," she spat. Something must have snapped, perhaps it was being called a monster, but all I knew is that I refused to have her speak like that to me. I approached her, fury burning in my chest, and wrapped a hand around her throat. She gasped with surprise as I lifted her off her feet and squeezed. Though she was my height, Victor had made her dainty enough as a woman that I would have no trouble killing her.

"I am not a monster, I am not a monster," I repeated over and over, tightening my grip on her neck. She desperately clawed at my hand but it was no use. Her strength may be greater than any human, but it was nothing compared to my own. I gritted my teeth, clenching my hand even tighter. Slowly I could feel her resistance weakening, within moments she would lose consciousness and then die.

"Good heaven's what are you doing?" A shriek of horror echoed off the trees and it took me a moment before I realized I recognized the voice. The shock caused me to freeze and my fingers unclasped from her throat. Mary fell to the forest floor, coughing and choking for a breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been pursuing you ever since that night you left. I needed to find her," he nodded towards Mary. I could tell he wanted to see if she was okay, but he remained planted in his spot, afraid of me no doubt.

"What business have you with her?" I stepped in front her, blocking her from his view.

"I told you before, I want to study her. Look at her. You are so alike in appearance yet so different in your manners. I cannot allow her to slip away again, not after everything I've given up to follow you both. My own dear Elizabeth refuses to marry me now, my father will no longer speak my name, Henry assumes I have gone mad. Of course, under the circumstances, perhaps I have. That is not the point, the point is I will not leave here without her," he told me sternly.

"Do you intend to fight me? Do you think you would win?" I sneered. Laughter shook my body at the thought. His hardened expression did not change.

"No, no fighting," a quite hoarse voice interjected. I turned to see Mary getting to her feet. Her throat was badly bruised and her face had not returned to its normal colour yet, but she looked alive. I felt a stab of horror at the realization of what I had done, of what I would have done if Victor had not showed up.

"Mary," Victor called, holding out his hand, "please, come with me,"

"Wait, no," I shook my head furiously as she actually began to move towards him, her own hand outstretched towards him.

"I am going to leave, and you shall not stop me," by now her voice was mostly returned, her breathing remained ragged but the determination in her voice was apparent.

"But I love you," I admitted. Her eyes locked with mine and what I saw there made my heart fall.

"I could never love you," she whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"If you leave, I am coming with you," I told them both. Victor looked uneasy and Mary looked unhappy, but they both knew how dangerous I could be if they angered me so instead they both nodded in agreement.

There was very little talking as we traveled to Geneva. Mary and I were forced to wear long dark cloaks to cover our bodies and faces as we rode in carriages and traveled through towns. Stares never ceased due to our large stature, but at least none could see our deformities for there would certainly be violence and horror. When we finally arrived flowers were blooming everywhere and the sun gifted us warm days. It rained quite often too, not that we minded. The rain emptied the streets, making it easier for us to not receive stares and suspicions. Of course we could not return to Victor's house for none of his family wanted him there and even if they had they would never accept Mary and me. Instead Victor took us to the very edge of town where there was an old cottage that was near destruction. It was big enough; there was no doubt about that. However, whether or not the roof would collapse or floors would give out remained a mystery.

"I'm afraid this is all that I could find that would be suitable enough for living and keep you both hidden. Anyway, since you were so determined to come along," Victor turned to me, "then you can make the repairs on our new home,"

"What makes you think I will do it?"

"If you truly love Mary as much as you say, you would not allow her to live in such a cold damp cottage exposed to all the elements of the world. Once the rain can no longer penetrate the holes in the roof and the wind can't whistle through the walls, then we can all be warm and happy. Until then the risk of sickness if very high and the ability to make fire is very low," he said. I knew he was manipulating me by using my feelings for Mary as excuses to make me do work, but he was right. I could never allow her to live in such conditions. Even when we were in the forest and the snow had begun to fall I had kept her dry and warm by building a small hovel. Now, as I examined our new living conditions, I realized that the hovel was warmer and dryer than the cottage.

For the next few weeks I kept myself busy, chopping wood, nailing boards, patching up the holes in the roof, and by Mary's request, I cleaned. While I did these laborious chores Victor talked to Mary, asking her questions about absolutely everything. He asked her favorite colour, what food tasted like to her, what silk felt like whenever she rubbed it between her fingers, how much pain has she experienced, the questions were continues, repetitive, and took over their lives. Slowly but surely I noticed a difference in the questions and the answers. I became unsettled as I listened in one day while I cleaned out the fireplace.

"What emotions do you feel when you look at men?" Victor asked, pencil pressed against the paper of a journal where he kept all her answers.

"Depends," she shrugged. He scribbled down that one word.

"For an example, him," even without seeing him I knew he was referring to me. There was a long pause before she finally answered. I held my breath so that I could hear.

"Nothing specifically, I mean, I guess I feel the same way one might feel about a mentor," she shrugged. My heart sank down to my toes. The sound of pencil against paper filled the room.

"Okay, what about me?" The change in his voice was obvious. His all work no play business tone melted away into pure curiosity and a bit of something else. Embarrassment? The pause in room was twice as long as the first.

"Different," was all she said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No," and that was her final word. He did not ask her to explain and I was thankful because although I knew how she felt, I had always known since that day when she was created, I did not want to hear it said.

Finally the cottage was complete. We always had a roaring fire and every day I would scavenge and hunt. All the while Victor continued his interrogation. Instead of listening in as I usually did I tuned them out. I purposefully ignored them knowing that not all their conversations were science related. Watching Mary blush at his every compliment not only struck up feelings of intense jealousy, but also anger. How could it be that the woman that was specifically made for me, the woman I had longed for since I first realized my loneliness, was being stolen away by the one man who had ruined my entire existence? To make matters worse I could see it in his eyes that he was beginning to return those feelings. At first it was merely curiosity that drove him to spend time with her, but with every passing day the businesslike manner kept around her began to melt away revealing the personal emotions that he continuously tried to hide without success. I envied and hated him. I prayed each night that when I woke the next morning Mary and I would be in our hovel together where I would try with all my might to win her heart. However, my prayers were never answered and every morning I woke to my own hell on earth. I managed to contain my storm of emotions for the most part, keeping myself silent and distant, but that was all about to change.

Once foggy morning I went out for firewood, a chore I did every morning, and when I returned I walked in on a scene I only pictured in my nightmares. Victor leaned towards Mary with an innocent curiosity and longing that Mary mirror. As their lips touched the wood I had been cradling in my arms fell to the wood floor of the cottage. Their heads snapped up with surprise and fearful expressions crossed their faces.

"Victor," I growled in a very low voice.

"We were just talking," Mary stood up in front of Victor who looked both afraid and confused.

"How dare you," I hissed, my eyes narrowing, "How dare you take her from me,"

"He did not take me from you, I was never yours," She said with confidence. "I love him and that is how it is and how it shall be. I can decide what and who I want; you have no power to decide my life,"

"All my life I have been abandoned, scorned, and hated by those I love, first by my father, then by the only human's that unknowingly taught me everything, and now by you. You are the only other of my kind and you were made for me!" I yelled.

"You cannot take away her free will," Victor interjected, stepping into view.

"You took away mine! Do you think I wanted the life I was given? You chose my life when you created and abandoned me. My hear t cannot take this torture again, I refuse to live the rest of my life with disparity and I will not die knowing that you are living happily!" I roared. I rushed at them with more force than I knew I had. Mary tried to block me but it was useless, she was no match for me. They both hit the ground with extreme force and Victor was knocked unconscious. Mary, however, being larger and more resilient stumbled to her feet and shot a look of disbelief and horror.

"I will cause you no harm if you agree to leave with me right at this moment," I told her, softening my features slightly.

"Never," she said not unkindly. I could see that her intentions were never to hurt me, but she also had no intentions to please me if it went against what she wanted. She looked more upset than angry and for a moment I actually felt bad for her, a feeling that quickly dissipated when she kneeled beside Victor and smoothed away his hair from his face with both concern and love.

"If I cannot have you, no one can," I grumbled, grabbing a fistful of her beautiful hair. She let out a pained scream as I dragged her over to the fireplace. "I'm so sorry Mary, but you made your choice," I shook my head sadly. I leaned down close to her, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her skin. Without thinking I brushed my lips against hers, savoring the kiss. As I broke away I saw shock in her eyes, but also something else, repulsion. She tried to hide it but it was there and I could see it. Rage burned through every limb, every vein, and every cell of my body, consuming and clouding my thoughts. Still gripping her hair I plunged her into the fireplace face first. Her bloodcurdling screams were cut off as the flames licked the inside of her throat and mouth. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and stung my nose. Her body struggled for a while as she fought for relief of the pain. Being burned alive was an agonizing death, suitable for a betrayal such as the one I had just endured. Finally, however, her body went limp and slumped into the fire. I then took Victor who was just beginning to wake and pushed his entire body into the small fireplace. The sounds of snapping bones filled my ears as I forced him into the small cramped area.

"Now I shall join you," I spoke to myself. I spilled the liquid from the oil lamp that Frankenstein had recently purchased over my head and allowed the liquid to drench my hair and soak into the fabric of my clothes. One last scream was all I allowed to escape my throat as I threw myself into the fire, immediately the flames attacked me and burned hot. Though the pain was extreme and the death was slow, the last feeling that coursed through my earth-bound body was an overwhelming sense of happiness, contentment, and peace.


End file.
